


Arrow To The Knee

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [121]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Mash up 39 & 56 please? (39. Survival/Wilderness fic & 56. Awful First meeting)





	Arrow To The Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Wilderness training, archery, arrow injury, blood

Kylo had been hunkering in the brush for what felt like hours now. He was tempted to try and stretch and move as gently as he could, but the last time he tried that a rabbit he hadn’t even spotted had scarpered away, leaving Kylo with leg cramps and an even longer wait for dinner. Instead he settled for sighing as quietly as he could. 

Signing up for a primitive survival weekend had seemed like a good idea at the time, but that was before he’d spent two days in deep woodland with a short hunting bow and a knife, plenty of water but only minimum rations to see him through the week if he wasn’t successful in bringing anything down. He couldn’t let that happen. 

The snap of a twig pulled him from his building sulk, and he twisted towards the sound, bow half drawn. He couldn’t see what had made the noise, but it seemed close by and big. Sure, it was bad form to loose an arrow towards a target he couldn’t even see, but it might be a deer. Hell, even a fawn would see him through the week and giving him something to brag about. The leaves rustled and he shot the arrow. 

“Argh!”

That did not sound like a deer. Kylo crept forward, not entirely sure he wanted to see what was there, and cursing his choice of distinctive black and gray fletchings for this arrows. Even if he didn’t own up, the arrow would point to his being the culprit. 

Pushing his way through the leaves, he saw a backpacker leaning against a tree, one hand clutching his leg where a dark stain was spreading on his calf. 

“Hey, are you ok?”

The stranger lifted his head and Kylo felt pinned in place by his blue eyes. He was gorgeous, even with his face pinched by pain. His eyes flickered down to the bow in Kylo’s hand, the second arrow still held against it and his eyes narrowed. 

“YOU!”

“Um…”

“You shot me!”

“Dude, you wandered into a survival area,..”

“Do you not see the path I’m on? This is a walking trail!”

Kylo looked out at the path of ground the man was standing on. To either side it disappeared under a cover of shed leaves and small branches, but to think it a well trodden path was wishful thinking. Kylo’s attention was drawn back to the hot redhead as he tried to limp a step, cursing Kylo under his breath with every step. Kylo rolled his eyes, and unstrung his bow with a practiced motion, shoving it and the remaining arrow towards the man. 

“Here.”

“Wha- whoa!”

The stranger scrambled to put his arms around Kylo’s neck and Kylo lifted him easily. Adjusting his weight in his arms, Kylo began the trek towards one of the waystations that they’d been told to head to if they needed aid. 

“I’m almost impressed,” the redhead muttered as Kylo carried him. 

“Almost?”

“You did shoot me.”

“So, what, I’m going to have to buy you dinner and drinks then?”

The stranger snorted, looking off in the direction they were headed, but Kylo could still spy the slight colour on his cheek. Sure, shooting someone wasn’t the best form of introduction, but with a little luck, it’d be a hell of a story to tell later.


End file.
